


I have no idea what to call this so let's name it this sentence proclaiming I don't know what to title yet another one of my Birdflash fics

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the Birdflash fics [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Wally is jealous, Wayne manor party, female OCs just to advance my plot, no real value, wally there because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's a party at Wayne Manor. It's going to be super fun right? WRONG! For Wally West the evening is absolute torture. Why is that, I hear you ask. Well my dear reader if you click on this fic you shall find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no idea what to call this so let's name it this sentence proclaiming I don't know what to title yet another one of my Birdflash fics

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read because I don't have a beta so every mistake is mine alone. If you notice them please point them out and if you think I used the wrong rating please tell me as well, thanks.

I felt my teeth clench and my eyes narrow as I watched my boyfriend out on the dance floor. I didn’t care if he danced with Barbara, they were just really good friends like Artemis and I. It’s not like I’m such a jealous possessive idiot that I got annoyed if Dick danced with his friends because that was unfair and totally irrational. However ever since Dick had come out as bi to the world not only did he have girls swarming around him but every greedy, hormonal teenage boy had latched onto _my_ boyfriend in hopes of one day being able to brag about having the Prince of Gotham’s son in their bed. I knew rationally that Dick would never choose one of the greedy, shallow pigs but he’d stopped dancing with Barbra and now, a pretty red-head had cut in. Unlike some of the other girls she was dressed modestly in a black dress that contrasted sharply with her milky white skin. She had warm hazel eyes that were flecked with gold. In short she was absolutely gorgeous and she wasn’t rubbing up against Dick, it seemed like she was just chatting with him which made my blood boil further. I couldn’t stand it so I walked up to them.

 

“Can I cut in?” I asked politely but my tone left no room for argument and to the girl’s credit she smiled sweetly before slipping out of Dick’s hold and leaving the dance floor. I placed my hands on Dick’s hips firmly as we swayed to the music. It was soothing to listen to the gentle sounds of classical music while my nose was buried in my boyfriend’s soft black locks. He smelt of cookies, his mint shampoo and the slightest hint of smoke. Whenever I could breathe in Dick’s smell I almost always felt instantly calmer.

 

“Hey sweetie let me cut in?” I gritted my teeth but allowed the brown haired girl to cut in. I turned and walked off to the buffet table before I did something like punch her face in. When I turned back the girl was whispering in Dick’s ear while her body was pressed flush against him. To my utter frustration Dick didn’t even seem to notice how inappropriate the girl was being, she was practically humping him for crying out loud. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice Barbara when she came up to me but she was a Bat and Bats are known for their stealth. She was dressed in a deep purple gown which set off her fiery locks perfectly. Her clear blue eyes were sparkling with mirth at my expression.

 

“I assume that dark glare on your face means that you are unhappy with that rich girl hanging off Dick right now.” I rolled my eyes at her but Barbara just laughed at me before offering me a tiny sandwich. I took a deep breath in an attempt to curb my temper. Dating Dick meant I was on thin ice with Batman already so I didn’t need overly emotional added to the list of times I screwed up in front of him. It was ever so slightly creepy to watch him in full “Brucie” mode, with the flirting and laughter. Even Dick didn’t always know if it was an act. Speaking of Dick, he’d finally stopped dancing with the brown haired girl but he was talking to the pretty red-head again. Barbara snickered as I shuffled closer while attempting to be subtle and when I got close enough to eavesdrop, I mentally fist-pumped to myself as I got into position. I was nearly next to them but far enough away to not look suspicious and Dick hadn’t spotted me ye-

 

“Hey Wally come and meet Anika! She’s super cool.” I forced a polite smile onto my face as the girl, _Anika,_ turned to face me with curiosity in her eyes. “She goes to Gotham Academy with Barbara and I. She’s new to Gotham though, moved from Star City and she knows the Queens.” I offered my hand to Anika.

 

“May I have this dance?” I asked, sickly sweet. Maybe I could get away with stomping on her feet a few times. Unfortunately no matter what I did I couldn’t find an excuse to crush Anika’s feet under my heel. When our dance finished Dick swept her back onto the dance floor and I couldn’t help but feel the jealousy burning in my chest. The worst part was that I could hear all the high society men and women commenting how good they looked together, how Anika was such a better choice for that Grayson boy than some unknown child from Central. I had always been insecure about my relationship with Dick simply because he was bi and I wasn’t. I trusted him but I didn’t trust myself to be able to keep him. Anika’s eyes were bright with mirth as she whispered something into Dick’s ear causing him to throw his head back in laughter. That cemented it. I turned on my heel quickly and left the ballroom before the angry, jealous tears could escape my eyes. I sat on the floor of Dick’s room tucking my knees to my chest. It _hurt_ when I had to see Dick dancing with someone else.

 

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice the door open but I did notice the arm that snaked round my shoulders. I looked up at Dick with watery eyes despite my best efforts. To my surprise his bright blue eyes were clouded with worry. I looked away with my jaw clenched. Sure I was being childish but I was still mad.

 

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with _Anika_?” I muttered, revelling in Dick’s hurt look but he didn’t leave like I expected him to. He simply stayed sitting next to me quietly before gently pulling our lips together in a chaste, sweet kiss.

 

“I don’t love Anika Wally. She’s not a threat because I love you and I wish you believed that. I know at these parties it doesn’t always look like it but it’s the truth. I can’t stop being Bruce Wayne’s son at these parties but I can promise not to dance with anyone if it makes you feel better.” I turned to face Dick again, my anger and jealousy melting away when faced with his concern and love.

 

“It’s fine Dick. I’m being overly possessive and stupid. I do believe that you love me. You can dance with Anika if you want. It’s a party and you have to mingle.” Dick’s bright grin brought an answering smile to my own lips and he kissed me hard before going to rejoin the party. I followed along because although it had finally gone through my skull that Anika wasn’t a threat, the other slimy boys were. I went to stand by the drinks table again and Barbara smiled at me. It still hurt somewhere in my heart that Dick was obliged to dance with others and I couldn’t hog him but I knew that he loved me. Anika laughed on the dancefloor again but when she caught sight of a boy entering she squealed in delight, dropped Dick like a hot potato and sprinted across the room and wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Dick got over his shock pretty quickly and walked over to join Barbara and me. He smiled at the scene. A high society girl wrapped up in the arms of a scruffy-haired street child. I could see Anika’s parents staring in shock as their daughter left the party without so much as a goodbye.

 

“I told you Anika wasn’t a threat Wally.” Dick’s eyes were full of challenging fire and I barely noticed Barbara when she slipped away. I was too busy tugging Dick close and covering that smug smirk with my own lips. I could feel Dick’s heartbeat against my chest and it soothed away the last of the jealousy hidden in my heart. When we broke apart our lips were swollen and red but I was content. Dick was mine and I was his.

 

After the party I decided to stay over simply because I didn’t want to run all the way back to Central City. Dick rolled his eyes at me but went through the charade of getting out a spare bed for me. Little we know; Bruce already knew that I regularly sleep in Dick’s bed but in his opinion anything that cut down on Dick’s nightmares was a positive thing. Dick tossed me a shirt before tugging off his tux and pulling on his pyjamas. He smiled at me before speaking.

 

“What do you want to do?” I considered his question before making up my mind and lunging for him, using my speed to catch the little bird off guard. I pinned him down on the floor and he simply looked up at me with curiosity dancing in his eyes until I allowed my smirk to spread across my face. “No Wally. Don’t do this-“ He was cut off my hands descending and I began to tickle him. Dick howled with laughter as my fingers dug under his armpits, ghosting along his hips, causing him to buck up in a desperate attempt to dislodge me but I kept my seat and continued the torture till tears began to drip out of the sky blue orbs I so adored. When I finally relented I watched in amusement as Dick struggled to draw in air to steady his breathing. He glared at me weakly from his sprawled out position on the floor.

 

“You’re a dick.” He stated with his eyes fixed on my. I smirked and the blue orbs widened before narrowing in warning, just daring me to say it.

  
“Aww but I’m not a dick Dick. Anyway that was your punishment.” Before Dick could answer or even react I swept him up in my arms and slipped into his huge soft bed. Dick opened his mouth but then seemed to relax into my embrace. We lay like this until I realised Dick had fallen asleep. I nearly cooed when he twisted round to bury his face in my chest. The painful sting of jealousy faded away completely as I held my boyfriend in my arms, his soft, rhythmic breathing lulling me to sleep as well.


End file.
